Issho Ni
by freaky-anime-maniac
Summary: Ren is the prince of China. Pirika is the princess of Japan. What happens between these warring countries when the two meet for the first time? Lol! Chaos, I tell you! And the gates of hell are opened! Please R & R!
1. The letter

**Issho Ni**

Hey again! I know I just started, but this is my second fic!

Hope you like it! It is updated, thanks to the readers!

Chapter 1: The letter

Summary: Ren is the prince of China. Pirika is the princess of Japan. What happens between these warring countries when the two meet for the first time? Lol! Chaos, I tell you! And the gates of hell are opened! Please R & R!

**Important Noting:**

Everyone are still shamans, except the only characters that shows are Ren, Pirika, Horohoro, Tamao, Jun, Lee Pilong, and Hao! Ren is the soon-to-be Shaman King. But Hao wants the crown, too! (Leave it to Hao to mess up perfect timings) And Pailong is alive!

Freaky-Anime-Maniac: I just _love_ these pairings too much.

Ren: Well, you don't have to go _this_ far!

Freaky-Anime-Maniac: La la la...I don't hear anything...anyway, on with the chapter. And I tell you, I don't own anything from Shaman King!

**Start of Chapter**

_**In the castle of Japan...**_

A young, 16 year old azure haired girl sat up in her royal bed, yawning quietly to herself.

"What time is it...?" she asked to herself drowsily.

The window of her room was half opened, revealing the morning sun that shone brightly.

A nice breeze came in, blowing her beautiful silky hair to her face.

She scanned the room slowly, trying to adjust her aqua eyes.

A woman in a maid's dress stepped in the large room after a polite knock.

She bowed to the girl.

"Pirika-sama," she said in a kind tone. "Horohoro-sama asks you to be in the royal dining table for breakfast after you get ready."

Pirika slightly nodded.

"I will be there as soon as possible," she replied. "Please tell him to wait for a few minutes."

The woman bowed and responded, "Right away."

Then she left, slowly closing the door quietly.

Pirika got up from bed and walked into her bathroom.

After washing up, she quickly slipped on a knee-length pink dress with black linings.

Then she walked downstairs, not to keep her brother waiting.

"Oniichan, thank you for waiting," Pirika called to him. She walked into the royal dining room and greeted the king of Japan, which was her Ainu brother, Horohoro, and the queen of Japan, which was Tamao.

Pirika bowed to Tamao, and Tamao bowed back.

"Tamao-sama, ohayo."

"Ohayo, Pirika-sama."

After eating breakfast, Horohoro came up to Pirika at the Great Hall in the large castle.

"Pirika, can I speak to you?"

"Sure, Oniichan." she replied casually. "What is it that you need?"

"Well, I'm thinking that I want to retire as king for the time being." he told Pirika softly.

"Nani?" Pirika asked, shocked. "Aren't you and Tamao-sama doing pretty well?"

"Well...yeah..." Horohoro said, glancing slightly away. "But, Tamao-chan is only 15. I'm not sure if she's that ready to take over the throne with me. We _did_ just became king and queen a few days ago. And to be king and queen, you have to get married, right? Tamao's still too young to marry, though."

She nodded. "I understand completely, Oniichan. So you want me to get married and become queen in place of you and Tamao-sama?"

"Nani?" Horohoro asked, shocked at the question. "Well, you're still young, too, but if it can work out with someone caring and who can loves you, I guess. And someone who's nice. _And_–"

"Okay, I get it," Pirika said, kind of paranoid at the type he wants her to marry. "I'm still too young, I guess you're right..."

She bowed to him and silently left without a word before he can reply.

When Pirika came back to her room, a maid stood in front of the door, patiently waiting.

"Pirika-sama, there is a letter from China."

"From China?" Pirika asked curiously. "You mean the country we've been warring with all year?"

The woman nodded and handed her the letter, then she left after a polite bow.

"I wonder if they want another war or something...?" Pirika asked aloud to herself as she sat down on her royal bed. "It says it is from the queen of China..."

She slowly opened the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear princess of Japan,_

_I am the queen of China, Tao Jun. As warring countries, we shouldn't really talk much or visit...but I would like to make a request. I was hoping that you and the king and queen of Japan would come and visit us, to discuss matters of ceasing the war. I think my brother, Tao Ren, would be pleased. I also sent a letter to the king and queen of Japan, whom I know is your brother and sister-in-law. Please accept this request; I am looking forward into meeting you. Thank you for reading this letter._

_Queen of China, or if you prefer,_

_Tao Jun_"

Pirika folded up the letter, thinking about what this Tao Jun had said.

She went to talk to her elder brother about it in the royal living room.

"So you decided that we're going to go to China?" Pirika asked Horohoro. "To have a talk about the war?"

"Yeah," Horohoro, who was sitting next to Tamao on the couch, said. "I don't really like the idea, but this Tao Jun seems like a nice woman."

Pirika nodded. "She does, doesn't she?"

As Pirika was walking to her royal bedroom, she read the letter over and over again to herself.

_Who was this Tao Ren?_

That was what she was wondering.

'I mean, I know that he is Tao Jun's brother...but how does he act like? How old is he?'

There were many things Pirika wanted to know about the boy.

_**In the castle of China...**_

There was a boy with dark purplish colored hair working out in his large private gym, which had a lot of exercising machines. He wore oriental Chinese clothing with golden linings, but did not have his shirt on while he was working out.

He stopped to wipe the sweat off his forehead a little.

His cold, deep, golden eyes turned into a sudden glare.

"Where's my milk!" the boy yelled loudly. "Quick, I am thirsty!"

"We apologize, Ren-sama!" Two women in a maid's outfit, cried out in panic at the same time as they ran in the gym, holding a metal plate with three filled glasses of milk each.

"Ren..." a soft voice called out to the boy.

Ren turned his glare to the door, where a green haired woman holding an oriental fan stood.

"Yes, Jun?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "What is it now?"

"Well, we are preparing to have some visitors from Japan in a few days." Jun replied calmly. "Pailong and I will be meeting the king and queen of Japan. And you will be with us on the meet."

"What!" Ren exclaimed. "Why do _I _have to meet them? Can't I just sit in my royal bedroom for the time being? Or at least have a replacement for myself! It's not all that special."

"Ren," Jun said quietly. "Horohoro, the king of Japan, has a little sister. Maybe you and her will be good friends."

"PAH!" Ren quickly yelled out. "I do not make friends!"

"Then at least get ready," Jun told her brother before walking out of his private gym.

"Hmph. I will, dear sister."

**Owari of Chapter**

So how was it? Any good?

Well, thanks for reading! The more reviews I get, the faster I do the next chapter!

Arigatou again!


	2. Hatred

**Issho Ni**

Hey, again!Thank you all for reviewing for the first chapter! I really hoped it was not boring!

If it was, I completely assure you that this chapter is better than the last! Arigatou!

Chapter 2:Hatred

Summary: Ren is the prince of China. Pirika is the princess of Japan. What happens between these warring countries when the two meet for the first time? Lol! Chaos, I tell you! And the gates of hell are opened! Please R & R!

**Important Noting:**

Everyone are still shamans, except the only characters that shows are Ren, Pirika, Horohoro, Tamao, Jun, Lee Pilong, and Hao! Ren is the soon-to-be Shaman King. But Hao wants the crown, too! (Leave it to Hao to mess up perfect timings) And Pailong is alive!

**Start of Chapter**

**The Next Day...**

Ren was sitting up in his large golden colored bed, wide awake early in the morning.

His window was completely sealed, with black curtains hanging loosely over it.

His darkish purple colored bangs fell over his face, and he swung his head slightly to remove it.

A maid suddenly appeared at his large doorway after a knock.

"Ren-sama, Jun-sama asks you to get ready," she said in a polite tone.

He sighed and quietly replied, "Yes, tell her I will get on it."

The woman nodded, bowed, then left and closed the door.

Ren stood up from the bed and looked through his closet to find something decent to wear after a long sigh of annoyance.

He walked out of his royal bedroom as soon as he put on a nice matching black Chinese long-sleeved shirt and pants, with a touch of golden linings.

"Is this better, Jun?" Ren asked his green haired elder sister, who was wearing her slightly tight, black dress, with some green linings, holding her usual black fan.

"Oh yes, Ren," she relied softly. "You look so handsome like that."

"Whatever," Ren said as he walked to the royal living room.

He sat himself on a long couch, telling his maids that he wants some milk.

Jun glanced at him from up the stairs, but broke her glance when she heard someone calling out loudly:

"**THE KING, QUEEN, AND PRINCESS OF JAPAN HAS ARRIVED!**"

Jun hurried down the stairs and stepped up in front of the guards outside, welcoming the guests.

"You are the king of Japan, may I ask?" she asked, swinging her fan slightly.

"Yes I am," Horohoro responded, as polite as she was. "And this is Tamao, queen of Japan, and my little sister, Pirika, princess of Japan."

Pirika made a polite curtsy with her light blue dress, which had black linings. Tamao did the same, but with her pink skirt.

Pailong walked up behind Jun.

"Oh, and this is Pailong, the king of China," she said.

"Pleasure meeting you," he greeted them politely.

Horohoro nodded back in return.

Jun glanced at Pirika, who hid slightly behind her brother.

"You have a pretty sister," she complimented.

"Thank you," Horohoro replied. "Now, shall we start our conversation?"

"Yes, but I need to get my brother." Jun responded, looking back in the castle.

"I will be pleased to get him for you, Jun-sama," one of the maids politely said.

"Thank you, I would like that very much," she said softly.

"No need, I am here!" a voice called.

Pirika slightly looked behind Jun to see a handsome boy with cold, golden eyes, and darkish purple hair.

"Oh, there you are, Ren." Jun told her brother kindly.

"May I ask who is this?" Horohoro cut in.

"Oh, yes, this is my younger brother, Tao Ren." Jun responded.

"Not very pleased." Ren told Horohoro arrogantly.

Horohoro slightly scowled, not trying to be rude.

"Ren!" Jun scolded as she slightly glared at him.

"We have a matter to discuss," she continued as her eyes soften again. "Ren, why don't you show Pirika around the castle?"

"Why me?" Ren asked, annoyed again.

"Yeah, why him?" Horohoro asked under his breath.

"Ren...?" Jun asked, starting to glare at him again.

"Okay, fine!" Ren said after a sigh. He then glared at Pirika. "Well, come on!"

Pirika somewhat obediently followed, even though she did not like how the boy acted.

Jun sighed, the went back talking to Horohoro and Tamao.

"I am sorry for my brother's rude behavior."

"It is alright," Tamao shyly replied.

"Yeah, so let us have our discussion now..." Horohoro said, uncertain to trust his little sister with the arrogant, rude boy.

The four walked into the castle, or mansion if you prefer.

**Meanwhile...**

"And this is the dining room!"

Pirika was so tired of hearing the arrogant voice of a boy who is suppose to show her around, but is quickly passing by each place, calling out what places they are, which is hard to keep up.

"Ren..." she called to him.

Ren suddenly stopped. "What is it now, girl!"

"Um...my name is Pirika," Pirika told him, crossing her arms in front of her. "And can you at least slow down! A little!"

His golden eyes met her aqua ones.

"Why would I need to?"

That question paranoids Pirika.

"What do you think!" She screamed at him, and her voice echoed off the hallway, which was good, because no one else was there. "You're going too fast!"

"Screaming is so unladylike for a girl like you," Ren simply replied, ignoring my words.

"Hmph, what do _you_ know?" Pirika asked the Chinese shaman, pretty annoyed by his behavior.

"A lot more than you do, little girl," Ren muttered quietly.

"What was that!" Pirika screeched at him. "And my name is _Pirika_!"

"Whatever,_ little girl_," Ren countered back coolly.

She scowled at him as a reply.

"How mean," Pirika muttered. "I can see why Oniichan also hates you..."

"Oh, you mean that spiky haired snow boy?" Ren asked casually. "He's pretty dumb."

And before he noticed it, Pirika stomped _really hard _on his foot.

There was a long period of silence in the large hall.

"Ooowww!" Ren finally screeched out in pain, holding his foot. "What was that for, you little brat!"

"Hmph," Pirika merely responded. "For mocking my brother, of course!"

Ren snorted and then casually kept onward towards the end of the hall, limping slightly.

Pirika followed, not one of them speaking a word.

**To the discussion...**

"So, anyway, I think we should stop warring," Jun told Horohoro. "It is getting pointless, actually. All we are doing is losing our people in battle."

Horohoro nodded in agreement.

"Right, we are not gaining anything from it, but losing."

"So we have an agreement?" Pailong asked.

"Yeah," Tamao replied as she smiled.

"Do you want to play chess?" Jun asked politely. "I'm sure we can give a little more time for Ren ans Pirika to share, right?"

"WHA- I mean...eheh...sure..." Horohoro said, not wanting to leave his little sister with that ironic boy any longer, but didn't want to be rude either.

Tamao smiled, and the four headed towards the game room (A.N.-they were in the living room) to play chess.

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay, last stop!" Ren said like he was calling off stops in a train or something. "My room."

Pirika stepped in after Ren did. She took her time to look around, admiring the royal room.

"Okay, now go," Ren told her coldly. "I want to take a nap."

"It is rude to take a nap in the presence of a guest," Pirika told him as she glared.

"Well, isn't that why I told you to leave?" Ren, once again, countered.

"Well, it is also rude to not escort a guest back to her brother, may I add." Pirika countered back.

"Didn't I show you the places?" Ren asked coolly. "It is not possible for you to get lost."

"Well, _sorry_!" Pirika screeched at him, annoyed. "Who was the one going too fast!"

Ren jumped on his bed. "I don't know. Who?"

"You're getting denser and denser each day," Pirika grumbled to herself angrily.

"I shall take that as a compliment," Ren told her as he yawned.

"You are _so_ complicated," Pirika growled at him.

Ren started humming to himself, looking at the high, neat painted ceiling, ignoring the azure haired girl's comment. Pirika started glaring at him, a dangerous aura forming around her.

**Back to, urm, them...**

"Hah! Check mate!" Jun called out.

Horohoro grimaced. "Third time in a row."

Pailong and Tamao, on the other hand, had not even finished their first game.

Pailong studied the chess pieces hard after she had just made a move.

Then, after three minutes of thinking, he moved another chess piece and smiled.

"Check mate."

"Wow, you're pretty good, Pailong-san."

"Thank you, Tamao-san."

"Check mate!"

"OMG!" Horohoro cried out, aghast. "Fourth time!"

Jun smiled. Horohoro then got up.

"I think I should go look for Pirika now..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Remember, getting angry is unladylike," Ren told the azure haired girl as he sat up at the edge of the bed, smirking at her.

"Tao Ren, I am _tired_ of hearing any more of your insults...!" Pirika scowled at him.

"Oh, so you remember my name," Ren told her casually as he got up. "Charmed."

Pirika hated his sarcasm. She sighed.

"You know what, Ren?" Pirika asked the boy, losing her patience. "I will just show myself out."

"You should have done that to begin with," Ren muttered to himself.

Pirika snapped. She faced Ren angrily, but Ren, on the other hand, was smirking at her smoothly.

It was like an old western movie-two fatal enemies glaring beyond each other. Dirt flies up in the air. One of the ball things passes by. (Oh, whoops! Got caught up in the moment)

"**TAO REN**," Pirika screamed. "**I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET THE BEST OF ME!**"

**Owari of Chapter**

Ha ha...gomen, I wanted to end it because I was tired. Well, anyway, now that Ren and Pirika are going int a horror scene, things are going to get nasty. Oh yeah, please review!

Arigatou again!

–Ja!


End file.
